The Connecticut Chemical Reaction
by global PANIC
Summary: Kissing for them was almost like talking, a meaningless action between two people, unless their was a reaction. Like an overflowing kettle or a mixing of the wrong chemicals that in the end create something really beautiful. R&R.
1. university of connecticut

Ashen white met raven dark in a dangerous contrast. In the misty dark midnight glow, it was more than only captivating. As humans prowled through the midnight mist, predators watched on. Their heartbreaking beauty shining under the radiant but mysterious gleam of the full, round moon. The graceful raven haired creature moved through the edge of the woods not far from the small town centre. A slim milk-white hand reached up to the mass of rich, black waves, ruffling them up carelessly. The creature then took a step out onto the black tar of the footpath leading to the small town's only nightclub. Hisses arose behind, but the creature ignored them with a roll of her wide blue eyes. Coming closer to the dingy nightclub, a male of about nineteen spotted the entrancing creature, his brown eyes locking onto ocean blue and suddenly he pulled himself away from his friends outside the nightclub, following the ivory skinned beauty around the corner that was dark, empty and dangerous. The creature stopped, as soon did the male. He reached up gently, pushing a wavy piece of ebony out of the creatures face. A sexy smile cast onto the raven's face, and the nineteen-year-old brought his lips to the creatures in a soft but then hungry kiss. The creature kissed for a while, but had something else in mind. The creature's pouty lips left the males, trailing down his bronze tanned neck to where a pulsing lifeline was found. Excitement now ran through the beautiful creature, as she gently sunk her teeth into the sweet, sweet flesh and felt the warm liquid running into her mouth. The fair haired male groaned. This was better than the best sex anyone could have. Ecstasy soon turned into unconsciousness for the blonde as the blood continued to trickle out of him. Life slowly being bottled and then stolen. A loud yet high-pitched voice came from behind and then was at her side. "Penelope Devereaux! You promised." A female said, her pale hands on her petite hips.

Penelope rolled her eyes, "Claire, I wasn't going to kill him." She said, a smirk curving onto her jungle red painted lips. Claire Bristol, a lady who knew Penelope Devereaux well enough to know she was trouble. Claire had cornsilk blonde hair, straight as a pin, the complete opposite of Penelope's jet black waves. Her eyes were a bright amber, and now shone with suspicion. Claire started to walk away, the blue eyed twenty two year old looked down at the boy. After licking the pierced skin in his bronze neck she lowered him to the ground and walked behind Claire.

"Honestly Penelope, were trying to live a normal life! We've been through this, were not killing. Hospital blood supplies remember!" Claire's arms shot out in all directions, her head shook side to side as she continued to make her point. "We stop for five minutes and you're already on the prowl!" Claire turned around, letting Penelope stop behind her. "Can't you please just do this for me?" The harshness left her voice, now only pure emotion fueled it. Penelope stood tall and gracefully as she always did. Claire did the same, but only came up to the blue eyed girl's shoulders.

"I'm sorry, Claire." Penelope said, and with that those words were words the raven rarely said. She watched as Claire nodded -knowing that the girl didn't say sorry unless she meant it. Claire's arm unfolded from her delicate chest. Penelope and Claire had been together for more than 90 years. Best friends. Evan Newland was also part of the friendship. Penelope had known Evan for thirty years more then she'd known Claire. But as females were, they were just as close. "You know I hate cold blood." Penelope said, a smile dazzling on her red lips as she watched Claire fight back a grin. Claire shook her head, rolling her doe-like eyes. "Where's Evan anyway?" She asked, looking around the empty space.

"Paying for the petrol." Claire said deadpan as both girls walked through the bushes, finding the petrol station on the other side of the vegetation. As they walked over to the car, an extremely tall, extremely good looking, dark haired male was leaning against the car. "Penelope had a...relapse." Claire finally said, opening the passengers side door.

Evan Newland's green eyes flashed for a second. A slow, sexy grin then spreading across his face. He roughly pulled Penelope in, hungrily pressing his lips against hers, his tongue tasting everything he'd missed out on. "Oh baby." He sang, pulled away. "That one was a sweet human." Evan pulled open the drivers door, watching with a dark smirk as Penelope mumbled darkly as she got into the back seat. Evan Newland. A flirt. A risk taker. And in no way in love with Penelope Devereaux. A certain petite blonde however, was a completely different story.

Kissing for them was almost like talking, a meaningless action between two people, unless their was a reaction. Like an overflowing kettle or a mixing of the wrong chemicals that in the end create something really beautiful. At least that was what Penelope believed. She could never be sure, she'd never been in love. Not in two hundred and forty-two years, but of course, she didn't look a day over twenty-two.

Claire frowned, "You're both pathetic." She said coldly. Angling her small body away from both of her companions. Penelope looked at Claire, and understood what she wanted. Deep deep, way deep down Penelope knew she wanted it too. A life, a job, a family. Claire was simply trying to work with what she could. And that wasn't much. Still, she admired Claire for trying. The dark haired girl could almost read Claire like a book. Penelope had yet to ask but she was a hundred percent sure Claire a thing for the dark haired, green eyed giant sitting in the drivers seat.

A thought suddenly struck Penelope, and she felt so stupid for not thinking of it before. "What are we even going to study at a university?" Evan peeled out of the petrol station, leaving behind a small gathering of smoke and some light tyre marks in the tar. The question seemed to get Claire so excited so forgot she was angry.

The tiny blonde turned in her seat, a bright wild smile in her lips. "You will be studying art." She said, flinching as my mouth dropped open. Evan let out a snort, followed by laughter. Claire seemed proud with this.

"I can't even draw stick figures! What do you mean art!" The raven hissed, pure hatred in her voice as she said the word 'art'. Penelope leaned forward, praying that Claire was clearly not as insane as she was currently thinking.

"Penelope, we know thats not true. You can't draw, period." Claire said with a warm smile, not in the least effected by Penelope's deadly eyes currently trained on her. "Not even a straight line!" She continued, "Nope." She said, popping the 'o' with a hand to Evan's shoulder.

"Out of all the things, art?" She said, slowly. Penelope wasn't known for having a good temper, or even an okay one. When it came to flaws, Penelope was perfect in the looks department, however not so much in the personality department. Drinking blood was one of the largest, then came the impatience, bad temper, lack of trust in people, and the list went on, however just like anyone, Penelope had her quirks and strengths personality wise, people just had to hang around long enough to notice.

"Well, its pretty much the only thing you know nothing about. You need to be challenged to learn anything. So yes, art." Claire said, rather seriously, her pretty grin dropped as she explained. Her amber eyes than turned to Evan. "And you sir,-"

"This will be good." Penelope said with a jungle red smirk. Claire turned around to glare, and Penelope's hands shot up, "Continue my Queen." She commented sarcastically.

"You will be studying computers!" Claire announced. This time it was Penelope's turn to snort and Evan's to groan.

"I know nothing about computers!" He whined, resting his head against the steering wheel.

Penelope raised her perfectly shaped eyebrow, "Ah, did you forget you were driving?" She faux sweetly reminded. Claire giggled, as Evan lifted his head off the wheel with a pout. Penelope smiled. "How long till were at the place?" She asked, curving a piece of ebony hair around her pale finger. The contrast as always, startling. Unknown that something could be so dark or that anything could be so fair.

Evan looked over his shoulder, amusement clear in the sparkling forest green. "Were inside University of Connecticut now." The male grinned as he watched surprise register on the dark haired female's stunning face. She moved towards the glass as she watched a picture perfect crowd move along the grass. Penelope groaned as Evan parked, and opened his door. The three beauties grabbed their luggage, walking it across the grounds towards the dorms. Claire pointed them towards Braun Hall, the place they were all staying.

"Stairs? Are you serious." Penelope said, as she looking up the long, winding staircase in front of her. Despite what most people believed in stories and movies, her kind, Nightwalkers -or vampires as they were more commonly called, although they despised being called that. Nightwalkers didn't have super strength, nor speed. The couldn't read minds or see the future. We aren't Edward Cullen, Penelope liked to say. Nightwalkers however, held the almost unreal beauty and undeniable natural charm. One way or another, they were dangerous. The creatures could go out in sun, although it made them uncomfortable and spending too long could cause pain. With razor like teeth -no fangs and more beauty then a supermodel, they were more then dangerous. They were death. But that is, if they wanted. Nightwalkers ate, sleep and blushed. Not too different from a human in some ways, worlds different in others.

Once Penelope reached the top of the stairs she heard a loud gasp. She looked up, pushing raven waves out of her ocean blue eyes. "Oh god. Look what the cat dragged in." The voice said. Penelope heard her own gasp, as she looked at the girl in front of her. Wild curling brown hair with dazzling hazel eyes, a tall, lean build much like Penelope's own. Tasmina Cavillo. A Nightwalker who hated Penelope Devereaux more then anyone knew. In Penelope's wilder days she'd came across Tasmina's human pet, sexing up and drinking from him better than Tasmina ever could. Her male pet had been killed that night, Tasmina believed it was Penelope. Since that day, Tasmina had a white burning hatred of Penelope Devereaux, and almost a hundred years hadn't changed anything. Penelope didn't admit to being innocent, she wasn't and she knew it. Penelope had killed a lot of people, but in the hot raw intensely of blood hunger, nothing was clear or reasonable. In the hazel eyes of Tasmina, Penelope had killed the human Tasmina loved. To Penelope she had simply used him, slept with him, drunk from him -even if he didn't realize he was doing him. Beauty changes people. It changes everything.

Penelope recoiled, her surprise over. Penelope's red painted lips turned into a smirk. "At least the cat dragged me in and didn't leave me outside in the rain." Penelope looked at Tasmina's wet state. "What's your excuse?" She remembered Evan and Claire and behind her sure enough there they were. Ready for anything, like they always were then Penelope found another person who hated her. And that was usually often.

Tasmina shook her head, "Don't think I'll ever forget. I'll give you whats coming to you. What you deserve." Penelope heard the seriousness of her words, and she knew she'd follow through. Penelope being Penelope only smirked.

"You have fun with that won't you." The raven pushed past her, "Clairey, which one are we?" She asked, completely ignoring the fuming girl in the background.

"Eh, 34B and Evan's 34A. Evan, you have another roommate, but I think we can get the key for the rooms to join. Theres a door between them." Claire said, studying the letter in the hand. Then she got serious, "Inside now, we're going to have a talk." Penelope and Evan both raised their eyebrows, sharing a look.

"Yes Mum." They called, dragging their luggage in behind them. After the door slammed shut behind them, they all had a little look around the door, opening windows, doors and draws. Penelope grinned, as she found a gold toned key that fit perfectly in the conjoining doors. She opened the door up then dropped the key back into the draw. Thats when the Mother Daughter time started. "Penelope May Devereaux, what the _hell_ did you do to that girl?"

"Her name is Tasmina Cavillo." Penelope said simply. Walking around the dorm, touching everything in the room that looked worthy to be touched.

"Oh I'm sorry, that explains everything!" Claire yelled, both Evan and Penelope flinched, they both knew that when Claire got started, really started, there was no stopping her. The blonde girl could go from never been happier to never been scarier in less than a minute. Evan walked over, jumping on the closest bed, pulling his large arms behind his dark haired head. He looked ready to watch a movie. Claire looked over at him, and glared lightly.

"Please my lady, don't stop. Do continue." He charmed, a smile spreading across his beautiful face. Penelope rolled her eyes, as even in Claire's hot state of anger, she couldn't keep the light blush from rolling across her fair cheeks. It only made her look even cuter.

"Penelope!" Claire said, ripping the grin off the raven's pretty face.

"Fine, she thinks I killed her human pet lover whatever." Even Evan raised his eyebrows at this. Claire went quiet for a minute.

"And did you?"

"No. I only slept with him and drank." Penelope said proudly, a grin forming on her lips.

"Uh guys?" Evan said in a rush, Claire and Penelope both looked towards him. "Look behind you."


	2. the fine arts

Ocean blue eyes narrowed. Amber eyes widened. Claire was first to recover from the surprising shock that was evident on all three faces. Reddish brown locks fell gently onto peach toned skin and into bright green eyes that rivaled Evan Newlands. The stranger was tall and slim, with a modest amount of muscle. Penelope could tell since the stranger stood there in only cotton boxers, his reddish brown hair wild and sticking up in all directions while his hand scratched the back of his head and his eyes painfully adjusting to the bright light of the room. "You must be Seth?" She asked, walking forward and sticking her hand out with a bright Claire like smile. "I'm Claire Bristol." The perky blonde looked him over for a second, "Sorry to wake you up. We didn't realize it was so late." Claire smiled again, showing dazzlingly straight, perfect teeth, teeth that were also sharper than the most cutting-edge razor.

Seth Cromwell nodded, his head banging with a well deserved college hangover. He looked up, his green eyes widened at the creatures in front of him. They all looked like exotic runway models, even the muscled male sitting on the bed. _Not from around here, _Seth thought. The blonde girl smiled and the dark haired hair rolled her eyes like they knew what he was thinking, or had at least seen the reaction before. Which didn't surprise him. "Well, uh, yeah. I'm Seth." He said, resting his left side against the door frame. He shrugged, "No problem, Claire." Seth smiled politely, but his green eyes roamed back to the dark haired female, she hadn't said anything. He marveled her beauty, but kept his expression blank, not giving a single emotion away. A walking blank canvas. He watched tiredly as Claire turned back to her two companions, frowning at them dangerously. "Okay, well, I'm going to go back to bed now. I'll talk to you people later. Bye Claire, room mate and 'Slept with him and Drank' girl." He said, waving his hand as he walked out and back into his room. Penelope's mouth dropped open, not only had she been dissed by a human, they had also been overheard. She frowned, _Jackass. _

"Um." Evan said unsurely, "I'm going to go to bed now." The dark haired male passed Penelope, placing a calming huge hand on her thin shoulder, then bend down and placed a light kiss on her cheek, before doing the same to Claire but lingering by her cheek. Whispering something that made the blonde's milky-white skin turn nine shades redder. "See you in the morning." He finally said, grabbing his printed timetable of classes from the night table.

"Did that _human _just insult me?" Penelope said slowly, her own embarrassed blush calming down to a light pink. The blue eyed girl ground her teeth together. She turned slowly towards Claire, before she started to walk towards the joint room.

Claire was holding her back before she even made it two steps. "Penelope!" She said, a whine in her voice. "I will tie you to the ground and gag you with a sock if you move one step." She threatened, her voice so serious and her face so set in silent fuming.

Penelope cracked a smile, against her strongest will. "A sock really? Thats the most creative thing you thought of?" She smirked, letting Claire pull her back. Claire Bristol had to be the only person Penelope listened too. The raven loved the blonde like a sister, but they were as different as oil and water. Both liquids, but would never be one. They were different people, opposites in so many ways. Yet, there differences didn't cause them to love either one less, their differences made them unique and exciting to each other. Usually annoyed too. But that was a side effect. One of many.

"First thing that came to my head." Claire mumbled. She shot her head up quickly, "Don't you try to distract me." She said, "Seth wasn't trying to insult you. And don't you think the more important thing is that he _overheard _us?" Claire said, quickly looking behind her, as her petite hands rested on Penelope's arm, her ambers eyes wide with scandal. The blonde walked away, throwing herself onto the unoccupied bed in an almost defeated way. "Please Penelope, I just want to be normal. Make friends, have you not kill anyone, get a job." Claire's eyes glassed over in a dreamy manner. "Other vampires do it. We can too."

Penelope nodded, coming to sit by the amber eyed girl's feet on the foot of the bed. "I'll try Clairey." Blue eyes watched with love as the blonde closed her eyes, a sweet smile turning up at the side of her lips.

"Do you think its fate that we've been best friends for so long?" Claire said, "Like we're meant to be sisters."

Penelope grinned and with a wink she stated, "Nope, just bad luck." Claire smirked, kicking her off the bed with her right foot.

"See you in the morning 'Slept with him and Drank' girl."

'Hey! Uncalled for!"

The sun hit the windows in a blinding method, the suns beams all falling onto one bed. Penelope Devereaux's. All that could be seen of the twenty-two year old was a mass of messy black hair, covering her shoulders and just stopping at her waist. Penelope groaned, and tried to ignore the sunlight by tossing and turning. When that didn't work she sat up, her unnaturally blue eyes spotting a cream folded piece of paper. With Claire's old script on the top.

_Penelope, _

_Gone to class. You're class is at 9am. _

_Also, I put your timetable on the desk. _

_Don't kill anyone! _

_Love, Claire. _

Penelope frowned, _What course was Claire studying anyway? _ She had never told them, both Evan and Penelope being to annoyed at their own courses. Courses they didn't have a clue about. Her eyes wandered to the clock on the wall and widened at the time. "Shit!" She cried. 8:55.

Five minutes later she was outside, her key thrusted in the lock quickly, wearing dark skinny leg jeans and a simple black singlet. Penelope dropped the gold toned key back into the brown shoulder bag currently hanging off her tall body. She walked quickly around the corner, heading for the long, winding staircase. "Hey!" The girl stopped. Turning around to the source of the voice. "Oh, its the 'Slept with him and Drank' girl. Hey, I'm Seth." Penelope's blue eyes narrowed, she crossed her arms across her chest.

"Do you have a death sentence or something?" She asked, completely forgetting about being late.

Seth looked at her for a moment. "You're not like Claire are you?"

Penelope laughed. "Obviously not." She started to walk again, taking the stairs at a fast pace. She looked around the Common Room, a small frown forming between her blue eyes. So Penelope didn't have a clue where she was going, but she wasn't going to let Seth Cromwell know.

"So whats your name?"

"Penelope." She answered, walking in the direction that made most sense.

"Penelope." He repeated, nodding. "Do you even know where your going?" Seth raised an eyebrow, a smirk falling across his lips. Penelope stopped, turning around to face the male. "I take that as a no. Just tell me what course your taking."

"Fine Arts."

Seth laughed, "Really? You didn't strike me as an artist." The reddish-brown haired boy looked at his watch, nodding. "Okay, follow me."

Penelope's blue eyes travelled over every and each surface, colour and texture. The grass, the trees, the bright coloured seats. The further they went seemed to only get more artistic. The buildings were high, standing proud and tall. As Penelope's looked around the busy grounds, she spotted a few vampires here and there. Penelope's eyes captured a brown bunch of curls and knew who's curls they were instantly. Tasmina Cavillo. She sighed, catching up with Seth as he changed pathways. She followed the human boy into a grey coloured feeling that defiantly gave off that tortured artist feel. Seth opened the door at the end of the corridor, ushering her threw.

Heads swished back in an instant, eyes following there every move. Some eyes widen, some eyes narrowed. Penelope looked up to Seth who had began to talk. "Sorry Greg, Penny here," He started, placing a hand on Penelope's shoulder. The blue eyed girl glared up at the male, _Penny? _ She hated being called that with a burning passion. Penny was such a childish name. And Penelope Devereaux was no innocent child. "...had some trouble with her dorm's lock." He shot a charming smile in Greg O'Neil's direction the man nodding with a small welcoming smile.

"You must be Penelope Devereaux then? Or Penny I should say?" Grey O'Neil said, walking towards the pair. "I'm Professor O'Neil." The man was in his late thirties with a thick comb of black hair and bright, friendly hazel eyes. He turned his head to the side, gesturing to the desks. "You're welcome to have a seat." Penelope barely heard what he said, her attention was focused on the two puncture wounds in the side of his lightly tanned neck. Penelope's blue eyes were wide with shock. She shook it off, nodding and finding her seat at the back, away from watchful eyes. Which didn't help much when 90% of the class turned around the follow the captivating female.

"No you shouldn't say. Penelope will be fine."

O'Neil's eyes watched Penelope, a twinkle in his kind eyes before he switched his attention to Seth. "Ah! Heres the man I've been looking for. This is Seth Cromwell, one of my best students. Seth completed the fine arts degree last year and is now going to be assisting me teaching."

Penelope let out a snort. "This will be good." She mumbled sarcastically under her breath, but still to loud to stop the class, teach and new teacher aid from looking at her.

Seth winked at her, she flipped him off with the simple use of her middle finger. Oh so classy. She flashed her most dazzling smile at the class and O'Neil, they looked shocked for a second, before turning around anyway. "Do continue Mr. O'Neil." She said charmingly. By now everyone had turned around, apart from the boy sitting in front of her. Or more accurately, Nightwalker. He flashed her his own heartbreaker grin and turned finally turned around. The Nightwalker had thick black hair, similar to her own ebony locks with dark eyes that seemed to never end and like all Nightwalkers a milky-white complexion.

Gregory O'Neil had just explained Semester Ones task. Four pieces of artwork that each reflected Reflections in a different way. Penelope could only imagine what she was doing to do, although the teachers pet was her friends room mate and technically hers since it was an open door policy.

**Second chapter complete! Please R & R, I promise you it will compel me to post the chapters quicker and better to know someone actually cares haha. I'm Kayla btw (: **


End file.
